


more than lust

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A passionate love making session leads to a surprising switch</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than lust

Sweat was dripping into Cas’s eyes as he bounced up and down on Dean’s throbbing cock. The heat was so intense. It was like his whole body was in flames. It started at his tight hole and moved up his body like a snake coiling around its pray. His whimpers and moans fueled Dean’s lust. Every sound from Cas resulted in a stronger thrust from his hips. 

 

Dean was so happy to be inside Cas again. The past few love making sessions theyv had, Dean had been the bottom. Cas liked showing his dominant side every now and then. He used to be a strong, agile, solider in heaven’s army but ever since he became Dean’s guardian he had softened up a bit. He wanted to make Dean happy and it seemed taking the role of bottom was the way to do it.

 

Cas stared at the ceiling as he gasped for air. Dean watched him. The sweat rolling from his forehead to his hips looked like a cascade of liquid lust. He bucked his hips up harder and harder. Cas riding his cock was his favorite thing to see. It was time. Dean exploded into Cas’s tight ass with an intense grunt and a long sigh of relief.

 

Even with his body now empty of sexual fluid, he still felt the lust built up inside of him. Cas dismounted his man. He laid down and started to grasp at his own cock. Dean stopped him, yanking his hand aay from the twitching muscle. “What are you doing, Dean?” he said, surprised to see him doing anything after using ta much energy. Dean lowered his head into Cas’s lap and wrapped his lips around his lover’s throbbing cock. He wanted full control of Cas’s pleasure. Dean wanted to be the cause of his boyfriend’s orgasm, not his own hand.

 

He bobbed his head up and down. Quickly and with surprising skill, he slurped the drips of pre cum from the stiff rod. Cas squirmed into the bed. Moans turned into begs for more. Relief couldn’t come fast enough. Dean kept teasing by pulling his head away. It drove Cas crazy. He eventually had enough of Dean’s teasing and put his hands on the back of his head forcing him down. The power over his lover felt good. Dean moaned. He loved when Cas got inpatient. The pressure was building and Cas was going to explode. Dean took a few more hard sucks ad backed his head away. Cas’s cock burst, squirting the hot liquid onto Dean's face. It dripped over his lips and chin. He licked whet he could and wiped the rest away with his cum stained towel he kept beside the bed.

 

This night was one of the best nights they had in a while. Switching the role of dominant between the two had not been too common until now. Dean was happy to take control any time Cas was not in the mood. And Cas was happy to do the same. The two went to take a shower, and wouldn’t you know, the steam turned them both back on. Some shower antics with the soap ensued and another love making session began. The two were hungry for each other and nothing as going to stop them from feeding their lust.


End file.
